


Anything You Can Do...

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can do most anything!<br/>Can you bake a pie? <br/>No. <br/>Neither can I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"My father dated a guidance counselor."

"My mother dated a killer robot."

"My best friend ran off and became a basketball star."

"My best friend used dark magic to try to end the world."

"I was locked in a box and set on fire."

"I burnt down my high school gym."

"I thought my boyfriend was my brother. Turns out he wasn't, but still."

"Is that all you got? My last boyfriend caught on fire saving the world."

"I sent my other boyfriend's father to jail for killing my bestfriend."

"I sent my boyfriend to Hell."

"You win."

"Always do."


End file.
